jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Metaljam.
New song by Meadowjam Foxes (from Vital Swarm Soundtrack)..... Meadowjam Foxes "The Metaljam." (Prod. By JoeySideFire) Lyrics Hook (Meadowjam Foxes): JWTM: I fall asleep, I must know who I am (must know who I am) It's like these objects are stuck in the sand (stuck in the sand) And when wake, I still can't find myself (can't find myself) The road I walk on reads metaljam (the metaljam) Slice Scilla: So I let the music take it away (take it away) Let the music soothe all my pain (soothe all my pain, well alright) Let the metaljam inside (metaljam inside of you) And jam with my whole heart out (whole heart out) Verse 1 (jwtm.): Did you that the Meadow is soft but sometimes we turn rotten? So it counts as pure metal but that is already forgotten Once you listen to us, we will easily turn into gold (turn into gold) Like the millions of forbidden records that's already sold Hook (Meadowjam Foxes): JWTM: I fall asleep, I must know who I am (must know who I am) It's like these objects are stuck in the sand (stuck in the sand) And when I wake, I still can't find myself (can't find myself) The road I walk on reads metaljam (metaljam) Slice Scilla: So I let the music take it away (take it away) Let the music soothe all my pain (soothe all my pain, well alright) Let the metaljam inside (metaljam inside of you) And jam with my whole heart out (whole heart out) Verse 2 (JWTM): It kills me, it breaks me, it hurts all the time It soothes while we're sleeping except in due time You hear it and listen, and just when you're stuck It flows through your bloodstream, adrenaline rush Hook (Meadowjam Foxes): JWTM: I fall asleep, I must know who I am (must know who I am) It's like these objects are stuck in the sand (stuck in the sand) And when wake, I still can't find myself (can't find myself) The road I walk on reads metaljam (metaljam) Slice Scilla: So I let the music take it away (take it away) Let the music soothe all my pain (soothe all my pain, well alright) Let the metaljam inside (metaljam inside of you) And jam with my whole heart out (whole heart out) Verse 3 (JWTM): Who struck this song by pure lighting? This collaboration is exciting Just when the party is starting, but the vampires I'm uninviting They can't break our barrier, the more, the merrier And if I get lost in words, please tell these amateurs "You wouldn't touch me, ohh you wouldn't dare (ohh you wouldn't dare) It's like corruption whenever we're there" (whenever we're there) Seems like the world was falling to a fault What they should know is metal's pure rock, rock, rock! Hook (Meadowjam Foxes): JWTM: I fall asleep, I must know who I am (must know who I am) It's like these objects are stuck in the sand (stuck in the sand) And when wake, I still can't find myself (can't find myself) The road I walk on reads metaljam (metaljam) Slice Scilla: So I let the music take it away (take it away) Let the music soothe all my pain (soothe all my pain, well alright) Let the metaljam inside (metaljam inside of you) And jam with my whole heart out (whole heart out) Outro (Meadowjam Foxes): Coming soon.... Category:Songs Category:Slice Scilla Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Meadowjam Foxes Songs Category:Songs Written by Slice Scilla Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire